Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a production method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
One kind of semiconductor memory device is a flash memory. Generally, a NAND type flash memory in particular is widely used since it is low cost and has a large capacity. Moreover, up to now, many technologies for further increasing the capacity of this NAND type flash memory have been proposed. One such technology is miniaturization of a select wiring line of a memory cell.